Akio Fujiyoshi
Akio is a student in Class 1A and like all other students is training to be a hero along with his twin brother Tamotsu Fujiyoshi. 'Appearence' Despite being a twin, Akio's appearence is slightly different from his brother's. He is a little shorter being 5.6 ft and has a thinner build. He has light brown hair, turquoise eyes and a caucasion skin tone. 'Hero Costume' Akio's first costume was a two piece skin tight white costume with no sleeves. He has two black lines under his pecs with both of them going from below the pecs to the back of his waist. Because of Akio's quirk his custome was made to be fire proof so it wouldn't burn and the so the manufacturer wouldn't have to keep making the same costume over and over. His later design has the same look but added a little black fire symbol between his pecs and added equipment. He has two small round gauntlets on his wrist that allows him to control his quirk better with three different spreads. The first is a thin spread, the second is a medium spread, the last one is a large spread. He can change between these spreads by using a little switch on each gauntlet. Akio also had added rockets on the soles of his shoes that he himself powers. This allows him to better control his flying. 'Personality' Akio is as cheerful as a child, always erupting with joy at the smallest thing. His appearance would make people think he’s a complete airhead but he is actually smarter than he seems, like knowing exactly how his quirk works. Akio is rarely seen being in a down mood unless it’s something major like his brother being injured. He doesn’t get angry easily but sometimes gets furious during combat, not out right anger but it makes him more intense than usual. Akio cares for his twin very much and will protect Tamotsu if he feels it’s necessary to and interacts with Tamotsu a lot. He tries to be friends with everyone and usually succeeds but is still careful who he makes friends with and can adapt to other's personalities to be able to be more friendly. In the rare cases of anger Akio's quirk can active involuntarly and light the top of his head on fire. 'Quirk' Flame Body: This quirk is an Emitter type quirk. Akio is able to ignite his entire body on fire in about an instant or just specific parts like his hands. He use to ignite his body by holding his nose and attempting to blow air out of it but is now able to do it with just a thought but sometimes holds his nose out of old habit. His quirk works by using the oxygen inside his body and around him as fuel to ignite and has a third lung to help compensate for the amount of oxygen used and his pores are able to suck oxygen in as well. Because of his quirk his natural body temperature is higher than the average person and is less effected by cold temperatures. Akio is capable of expelling the fire from his body as projectiles like fireballs and can project it like a beam as if it were a flamethrower. He is capable to absorb fire that’s not his but he can’t hold it in for long and must release it. Akio can expel fire from his hands and feet and propel himself in the air allowing him to fly. Akio is able to increase the temperature of his fire to such a degree that he can change the color from orange to blue. This takes up more oxygen to fuel, which can exhaust Akio much quicker but with practice the drawback can be reduced and better handled. He can go further than this and turn his blue fire to an immensely hot white fire, which can exhaust him even faster. Because his white fire cost much more oxygen it can’t last as long as his blue fire, while his regular fire can last to a great extent. 'Weaknesses' Despite his intense temperature his fire can be extinguished like any other fire like with water, immense wind and foam from a fire extinguisher. With each different color fire more of his oxygen is used up and Akio must be careful which color he chooses to use but for safety he sticks with his regular fire which is already very powerful. Since Akio absorbs oxygen through his pores and not just the oxygen inside of him if his pores are covered or is just wearing concealing clothing than Akio can find it difficult to ignite. Because his quirk is all about fire Akio must be careful on how to use it because unlike himself many other people aren't fireproof like him. 'Special Moves' *'Comet:' Akio sets his body ablaze, flies upwards and then comes back down raming into his target. *'Phoenix:' Similar to his move Comet, Akio sets himself ablaze, flies upwards, then as he comes back down he brings with him a wave of fire. *'Humid Breeze:' Akio expels a wide beam of fire towards his target. *'Flare:' Akio sends a burst of fire around him to keep targets away from him. *'Blazing Nova:' Akio disperses fire from all around his body making a fiery explosion. *'Blazing Supernova:' A more powerful version of Blazing Nova while either using his normal fire to its greatest extent with blue fire at the center, his blue fire with white fire at the center or white fire on it’s own. Depending on which fire is being used currently his attacks can become stronger. 'Statistics' 'Trivia' *Akio was inspired by Heatblast from the Ben 10 franchise. *Akio's appearence is supposed to look like the creator but with a better physical build. *Akio has an interest in Kyoka Jiro. *Akio's favorite food is meat. Another favorite of his is music, mostly rock and pop styled music. Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Male Category:Students Category:U.A. Students